


Splinter

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koumyou decides that he needs to teach Ukoku a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splinter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_mael](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a_mael).



He should have seen it coming.

Koumyou Sanzo had been perfectly content to live out his life as an elder statesman, postulating and conceptualizing arcane puzzles designed specifically to frustrate disciples and senior monks alike, and to discourage impingements on his leisure-time (he did, after all, have a reputation to live up to!). He'd happily resigned himself to being the invisible guiding hand shaping Kouryuu's future, until that day when it was time to pass on the two sutras that weighed his shoulders; his legacy. It had been a tidy life, one free from worldly stresses; one as boring as the day was long.

Sex hadn't fit into that equation. And certainly not the all-consuming lust that sent shock-waves rippling through his body at the most inopportune times, like the hard-on he'd endured while listening to the Abbot drone on and on about the complete lack of good manners in the latest crop of novices to enter the temple school, and how "these kids today" didn't understand how to respect their elders. Well, at least on that point, when it came to a certain someone, Koumyou could certainly agree.

Ukoku Sanzo hadn't fit into that equation.

Nevertheless, he'd shoe-horned himself into it anyway. At first Koumyou had been perturbed by this unforeseen development, by the downright nuisance that Ukoku had become. He'd made it perfectly clear that he was attracted to Koumyou, ardently pursuing him, regaling him with double entendres and inserting himself into Koumyou's personal space at every opportunity. No amount of disregard could dampen Ukoku's forwardness, either; Koumyou found _that_ tactic only strengthened the younger sanzo's resolve, made his conquest all the more necessary.

But what bothered Koumyou most was that he was the one who felt like some love-struck schoolboy. Thoughts of Ukoku invaded his waking hours, subtly tingeing his world, buzzing about him like voracious mosquitos. He wondered how that sardonic quirk Ukoku wore on his mouth would feel beneath his lips, what fragrance he would be greeted with if he pressed his nose against the smooth skin of Ukoku's throat.

It wasn't that Koumyou had no experience in carnal matters. He'd taken his share of lovers in his younger days. But as a Sanzo Priest, he'd found that lesser-status monks had become far more willing than they'd been when he was of equal status, and the obsequiousness with which he was approached had been enough to turn Koumyou celibate. Not that he hadn't been interested. Shuuei had turned out to be quite the temptation, though the younger monk hadn't done anything untoward. It was his demeanor that had captivated Koumyou, and especially the way Shuuei was with Kouryuu. He treated the boy with the same respect and admiration he bestowed upon Koumyou. Koumyou had known that his charge was an astute judge of character; the fact that Shuuei was the only other person in all of Kinzan that Kouryuu would spare a word on only made Koumyou's blossoming interest in Shuuei all that more tantalizing. But he knew to take up with Shuuei -- to negotiate the inevitable imbalance of power -- _that_ was a tragedy waiting to happen.

Of course, Ukoku despised Kouryuu, and the feeling was mutual, and then some. That should have been enough of a warning. In fact, Koumyou knew if he were to sit down and write down all the reasons he _shouldn't_ get intimately involved with Ukoku Sanzo, he was certain he could come up with a list long enough to turn his hair grey. Or greyer. But the heart, in particular, _his_ heart, whose beating sped up merely from Ukoku's proximity, wasn't interested in what Koumyou's head had to say, at least not the one on his shoulders. And the one between his legs was firmly on the heart's side.

Traitors, both of them.

"You wanted to see me?" Ukoku called from the doorway. Koumyou looked up from his perch on the edge of his futon, taking in the sinuous curve of Ukoku's body as he leaned against the cherry jamb. He felt his pulse thudding through his veins as he undressed the younger man with his eyes.

"Come in, Ukoku," he said with false cheer. "Close the door and have a seat." He motioned to the straight-backed chair in the corner to the left of him. Ukoku shut the door with a satisfying _click_. Ukoku chose to sit next to Koumyou, so close their thighs touched.

"I think it's you who wanted something from me." Koumyou turned to face Ukoku. "You're the one who's been following me as if I were a bitch in heat." He delivered the line evenly, much as he would have remarked about the weather. He watched the expression change on Ukoku's face, fascinated, as the meaning of his statement sunk in. There was that sarcastic smile.

No sooner had it made its appearance, then Koumyou pounced on it, earning a muffled "_hmff!_" from Ukoku. At this point, though, Koumyou wasn't interested in anything Ukoku had to say, he was more intrigued by Ukoku's body language. He'd thought that he would teach the younger man a lesson, to scare him off with unbridled aggression, but it only seemed to push Ukoku into a certain quiescence. As Koumyou surged forward, Ukoku folded beneath him until Koumyou had him pinned and they were lying chest to chest. And then it dawned on Koumyou, as he tasted Ukoku's essence on his tongue, which was far more intoxicating than he could ever have imagined, that _this_ was the lesson Ukoku needed. The endless needling about Kouryuu, the verbal sparring, the incessant _arguing_ over the minutiae of obscure Buddhist tenets--Koumyou had seen all those things as Ukoku trying to prove himself in his new title. But what he'd really been after, all along was the better part of Koumyou's attention.

He had it now in spades, and judging by the way he was carrying on, Ukoku wanted still more. Koumyou lifted his head from the feast of Ukoku's lips and their breaths mingled in a mutual sigh.

"Hush!" he ordered. "I was wrong. You _sound_ more like a cat in heat," he admonished. Ukoku raised his eyes and Koumyou was treated to bald lust in their unfocused depths.

"Koumyou I—" Ukoku rasped.

"You what?" Koumyou cut him off. "Didn't think I'd get the message? I've got it loud and clear, aren't you happy?"

Ukoku nodded his head vigorously. Koumyou could feel his body trembling beneath him, could feel the hard press of Ukoku's cock against his hip.

"Are you mad?" The question threw Koumyou for a second.

"I think I may have been, but I'm not now." Right now, he was the farthest thing from angry he could think of! "Then again, I've always been considered a bit mad," he added. This time when their lips met, Koumyou's hands worked their way into the silky halo of Ukoku's hair. Ukoku's hands greedily roamed over Koumyou's body, when they firmly cupped Koumyou's ass, Ukoku moaned loudly.

"Hmm, I think you need a lesson in restraint," Koumyou murmured. Ukoku's cock twitched underneath the thin material that separated their bodies, and Koumyou knew he was on to something. He sat back up, slid off the mattress, then stood and walked to his door to secure the lock. When he turned back to the bed, he saw that Ukoku had scooted up and now lay reclined, his head on Koumyou's pillows. Koumyou undid his sash as he approached Ukoku.

"Take off your clothes," he said huskily. He wondered how far Ukoku would let him push. Judging by the lengths Ukoku had gone to get under his skin, Koumyou felt entitled to give a little back. Well, more than a little.

Ukoku wriggled out of his robes kicking them hurriedly to the floor, next came his sheath, followed shortly by arm-warmers. His sandals had already been discarded haphazardly, now his jeans and tabi joined the growing pile. Koumyou carefully removed his robe, folding it neatly over the back of the corner chair, he too removed his shirt and arm-warmers, they received similar treatment. His pants followed, accompanied by a sharp intake of breath from Ukoku.

"Nervous?" Koumyou asked as he approached the bed. He stooped to free Ukoku's sash from the puddle of his robes.

Ukoku shook his head. "What're you going to do?" he asked, eying the stretch of material between Koumyou's hands.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson, of course. Hold out your hands." Koumyou's eyes raked appreciatingly over Ukoku's exposed flesh. Ukoku's cock twitched again as he extended his arms. Koumyou made short work of binding Ukoku's wrists, then tied them to the low slatted headboard. As he leaned over him, Ukoku took the opportunity to graze his lips over one of Koumyou's taut nipples. "This one's for your mouth, if you don't behave."

"Oh, I'll behave, _Master_ Koumyou," Ukoku replied saucily.

"Indeed." Koumyou had his doubts.

When he lay down beside Ukoku he could feel the younger man's body trembling from anticipation. This time when Koumyou kissed Ukoku, he plundered his mouth, roughly thrusting his tongue into the moist, inviting heat. Oh, yes, he could easily succumb to Ukoku's wiles. Koumyou knew if he wasn't careful, he would find himself in over his head. Perhaps though, he thought when he broke the kiss only to lay a trail of tiny kisses down Ukoku's throat along the hollow of his chest before he detoured to seal his lips over one dusky nipple, he already was.

"Koumyou ..." Ukoku moaned. "Yessssss ...." His body writhed in pleasure.

"Hush!" Koumyou warned a second time, reaching for the sash.

"OK, okay!"

He continued to slide down Ukoku's body, thoroughly exploring every plane and contour. By the time Koumyou reached Ukoku's sex, it was glistening from the copious amounts of precome that had leaked out. He gripped Ukoku's hips tightly, immobilizing them, and took Ukoku into his mouth to the root.

"Fuck, Koumyou!" Ukoku hissed out, vainly trying to thrust into the moist heat that engulfed him.

Ukoku really needed to learn to listen, Koumyou decided then. He backed off of Ukoku's engorged erection. Taking up the sash, he wound it tightly around the base of Ukoku's cock.

"What the fuck?" Ukoku cried out in frustration.

"Well, look at the time," Koumyou remarked casually, feigning a glance at the clock on the wall. He was achingly hard and wanted nothing more than to plow deep inside Ukoku's ass, but some lessons were best learned at the expense of both teacher and student. He stood, reaching for his clothes. "I have one of those interminable meetings with the Abbot." He sighed dramatically as he stepped back into his jeans, carefully stuffing his dick inside before zipping up.

"What?" The edge of hysteria in Ukoku's voice was endearing.

"You know how he is, can't be kept waiting." Koumyou smiled down at his captive before he slipped his shirt over his head.

"Koumyou! You can't leave me here like this!" Ukoku pleaded. Now it was nearly panic Koumyou detected in his voice. He shrugged into his robes.

"I can't?" he asked as he leaned over and brushed his lips over Ukoku's enticing set. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Do try to be quiet," he winked, "you wouldn't want someone to find you in such a compromising position."

Koumyou straightened and turned away after one last look at Ukoku's prone body, his trapped erection jutting out proudly. He took a deep breath and stepped out into the corridor, locking his door behind him. He was certain that eventually Ukoku would pay him back, and then some, but he was willing to bet it would be a delicious torment.


End file.
